Melody's Farewell-So long, dearest parents
by Just A Mad Woman With A Box
Summary: Melody Pond never really got the chance to say a proper goodbye to her parents. This is how she lays her mind to rest.


**Melody's Farewell- "So long, dearest parents"**

"The angel, would it send me back to the same time; to him?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, nobody knows!" The Doctor replied painfully.

"But it's my best shot, yeah?" She asked, stepping closer to the grave.

"No!" The Doctor shouted hurriedly.

"Doctor shut up! Yes, yes it is!" Melody confirmed.

"But Amy-"He tried to tell her.

"Well then, I just have to blink, right?" Amelia said.

"Noo!" The Doctor shouted.

"It'll be fine, I know it will. I- I'll be with him. Like I should be!" She said with conviction. "Me and Rory together"

The angel still didn't move, just continued to point at Amelia.

"Melody!" She said.

"Stop it! Just, just- stop it!" The Doctor yelled at her.

Melody moved closer and took her mother's hand.

"You look after him!" Amelia told her, "and, you be a good girl and you look after him!"

As she was speaking, Melody bent down and kissed her Amelia's hand.

"You are creating, a fixed. Point. In time. I will never be able to see you again!" The Doctor told her, crying as he spoke.

"I'll be fine, I'll be with him!" Amelia assured him.

"Amy…please…just- come back into the Tardis!" He begged, "come along, Pond, please!"

She let out a sob.

"Raggedy man," She turned around to face him. "Goodbye!"

Everything seemed to happen at once.

Melody felt her mother's hand tear away from her own.

Amelia vanished.

A single tear fell down the Doctor's face.

"Noo!" He moaned, but it was too late.

Amelia Pond had already gone.

He broke down. Crying, shouting. But nothing could bring her back.

Melody moved to take his hand, and looked at the two names on the gravestone.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF  
RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS  
AGED 82

AND HIS LOVING WIFE  
AMELIA WILLIAMS  
AGED 87

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

They went back to the Tardis. After a short conversation and a long hug, the Doctor dropped River off at a house in a village called Leadworth. A house long abandoned by its owners. A house with a crack in the wall of a bedroom that still held relics of its owners long gone.

River Song sat down on the bed and looked round.

History books on the roman's and an old copy of Pandora's Box sat on the shelf.

A box full of doll's dressed up as the Raggedy Doctor was on the table.

There was a model of the Tardis on the bedside cabinet.

Glow in the dark stars were still stuck on the ceiling.

A photograph of Amy, Rory and Mels was on the desk. Another of Amy, Rory and the Doctor dancing at Amy and Rory's wedding stood next to it.

River looked around the room and silently grieved for her parent's.

Then she did something she would never have done if the Doctor was there. She allowed herself to cry. She sat there quietly crying until her eyes had no tears left.

She wiped her eyes, and then lay down on the bed that smelled of her mother, and of her childhood. She stared at the ceiling for a while, before slowly drifting off into a fitful sleep.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

29th September, 2013

It had been a year since Manhattan, and Melody woke up in the same bed in Amy's old room that she always slept in. It still smelt like her mother, but faintly now.

She knew what the date was without looking. She sent a message to the physic paper, and sat on the doorstep in wait.

He didn't take long.

"And what can I do for you today, Professor Song?" He asked, pulling her to her feet.

"I wish to go somewhere!" She replied.

"But of course!"

She piloted the Tardis to a new planet and left him there. She did feel a bit guilty, but this was something she just had to do by herself.

First she went to Amy and Rory's house, a day after they left. She took one of the red roses from the vase on the work top, Amy's favourite flower.

Then she set the coordinates for Manhattan, normal time.  
Opening the Tardis door, she slowly stepped out into the graveyard. Moving slowly, she approached the gravestone.

Kneeling down, she placed the rose by the headstone.

"So long, dearest parents," She whispered, "I hope you're happy wherever you are now."

And with that, Melody Pond walked back to the Tardis, and continued her own story, but every year, on the 29th of September, a red rose turned up on the grave.  
None of the local's saw anybody come or go, but it was always there.

Melody Pond made sure of that.


End file.
